¿y mi desayuno?
by always mssb
Summary: hinta y naruto actuando extraño, neji sin desayuno, sera q el cariño de tenten ayude a llenarlo oneshot


Hi hi a todos…antes q comenzar les quiero informar q este es mi primer fic oneshot así q no sean muy duros conmigo solo por tener una pequeña chispa de inspiración

Bueno sigamos sip…aquí voy…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**¿y mi desayuno?**

Hoy va a hacer un día como cualquier otro –estirándose el genio de los Hyugas al bajar las escaleras- el sol brilla, las aves vuelan libres en el cielo y mi delicioso desayuno esta listo en la mesa- sentándose en su lugar –pero que…-sorprendido por no encontrar nada- _donde esta mi desayuno_

Buenos días primo Neji

Buenos días Hanabi

¿Qué paso con el desayuno? ¿No era turno de Hinata prepararlo?

La señorita Hinata salio muy temprano esta mañana –diciendo una señora de la rama secundaria

Ya veo, ¿Qué habrá sido tan importante que no se acordó de preparar el desayuno? –preguntándose la castaña

No lo se, mejor me voy tengo que ir a entrenar con mi equipo

Si no querras hacer esperar a tu amiga Tenten verdad primito

Hmp…-saliendo de la cocina

En los campos de entrenamiento

_¿__Que le estara pasando a Hinata?...normalmente nunca se olvida de hacer una tarea…especialmente si es una que sea cocinar algo…-_pensaba Neji sobre la sombra de un arbol

NEJI…NEJI!! –venia corriendo la kunoichi fanatica de las armas- BUENOS DIAS –saludandolo con la mano

Buenos dias

¿No llegue tarde verdad? –respirando cansadamente

No, ni Gai sensei o Lee han llegado

Que bien –dando un largo suspiro- es que no sonó mi despertador y me quede dormida, apenas pude peinarme y cambiarme –tratando de arreglar su pelo- me quedo un desastre el peinado y para que, para que no hubieran llegado aun eso dos

¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? –mirando avergonzado a la chica

Claro, si no te molesta –dándose la vuelta sonrojada y sentándose

Neji se arrodillo y comenzó a arreglar su típico peinado, ambos estaban en silencio, apenas soplaba el viento haciendo mover las copas de los árboles, era un momento tan agradable y…

Perfecto –mirandose al espejo- gracias Neji –sonriendole

Este solo le devolvio una de sus tipicas leves sonrisas provocando un sonrojo a la kunoichi y miro avergonzada a otro lado

No es hermoso el amor Lee…especialmente en jóvenes enamorados que recien estan haciendo encender su llama de la juventud

Asi es Gai sensei es muy hermoso –llorando

GAI SENSEI, LEE…-gritando y parandose rapidamente- DESDE CUANDO QUE ESTAN AQUÍ –señalandolos

Desde el amanecer pero nos fuimos a dar unas vueltas por alli alrededor de la aldea y cuando regresamos no quisimos romper ese magico momento, ¿no es asi Lee?

Si Gai sensei, los jóvenes necesitan de un tiempo a solas para hacer crecer su llama de la juventud

Eso fue muy hermoso Lee

Gracias Gai sensei

Oh…Lee

Gai sensei

Lee

Gai sensei

Ya callense los dos –furiosa- ademas Neji solo era amable conmigo, no como otros chicos que conosco

Hmp…comenzemos de una vez –mirando a un lado

Como quieran…comenzemos –aplaudiendo sus manos

Horas despues

Eso es todo, nos vemos a la misma hora, vamos Lee a continuar nuestras vueltas alrededor de la aldea

Si Gai sensei, chau chicos –saliendo corriendo tras su amado maestro

Eso dos si que son raros

No cabe duda –cruzando sus brazos

Grrrrr….-un crujido de estomago se escucho- perdon creo que los síntomas de no desayunar ya se estan notando

Grrrr…-otro proveniente de su compañero- y creo que no soy la unica no es asi –sonriendo divertidamente

_No es mi culpa que __Hinata no prepare el desayuno- _hmp –solo dijo avergonzado el Hyuga

Jeje…veo que no nos caeria mal algo…vemos asi sera mas divertido –tomandolo del brazo y jalandolo a que la siguiera

Este no dijo nada y le siguió la corriente a su compañera, sabiendo lo terca que es, no le quedaba otro remedio que ir a comer algo

Y dime Neji, ¿Por qué no desayunaste? ¿acaso te castigaron o que para que no comas algo tan importante?

No nada de eso, lo que fue que a Hinata le tocaba preparar el desayuno pero salio muy temprano y se le olvido por completo y como a mi se me hacia tarde no pude comer nada

Ya veo…que raro nunca pense que Hinata no hiciera alguna de sus tareas –pensando- bueno ya llegamos -pero se chocaron con alguien de melena dorada alborotada

Ayy…perdon no quize…ohh hola chicos

Naruto, buenos dias, terminando de comer

No, mas bien estoy llevando de comer…me tengo que ir…hasta luego…-saliendo corriendo de alli- _eso estuvo cerca –_penso

Vaya si que esta raro este…que tendra entre manos

Hmp –_que estaras haciendo uzumaki_

Mejor entremos, que me muero de hambre

Si, entremos –sin dejar de mirar la direccion que tomo el ninja hiperactivo

Despues

Eso estuvo delicioso, que ricas bolas de arroz

Hmp…eh probado mejores

Ay Neji tu nunca estas conforme con nada

Puede ser…es que hasta ahora nadie a podido superar a mi madre en la cocina

¿La extrañas mucho verdad?

Este no dijo nada por eso (N/a: ya saben el orgullo ante todo)

Bueno Neji tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre con su tienda de armas

Esta bien, nos veremos mañana

Adios hasta mañana –corriendo despidiendose con su mano

Al dia siguiente

Otra vez no hay desayuno…-gritando

Si joven Neji, la señorita Hinata otra vez salio muy temprano por la mañana pero esta vez llevaba unos enormes bolls con mucha comida

Hmp…que raro…bueno me tengo que ir

Pero joven Neji coma algo, se va a enfermar si no desayuna algo

No se preocupe…ya pase por eso una vez…ademas tengo que fortalecerme para las misiones sin comidas

Pero joven Neji…

Adiós…-saliendo corriendo

Cuando llego a la area de entrenamiento solo encontro a Tenten sentada esperando bajo el mismo arbol de ayer

Parece que hoy cambiamos de papeles no es asi

Eso parece

Neji, Gai sensei y Lee tuvieron una pequeña emergencia con sus trajes

¿Emergencia con sus trajes? –arqueando una ceja

Si, se les rompieron en pleno estiramiento, por eso no vamos a poder entrenar hoy

Grrr…-grujido del estomago de Neji

Otra vez no desayunaste –regañandolo

Hmp…

Por suerte hoy vine preparada –sacando detrás del arbol unos bols de comida- ven vamos a otro lugar mas comodo

Como quieras

Ambos caminaron por casi toda la zona, hasta que encontraron un buen lugar cerca del rio

Aquí esta perfecto –estirando el mantel- listo –sentandose –ahora no te podras quejar de esto –pasandole un boll de bolitas de arroz

Gracias –tomando una y comiendola

Y??? -pregunto una kunoichi muy ansiosa –cual su veredicto

Hmp…-saboreandolas

Esta la miraba atenta a sus gestos hasta que dijo…

Verdaderamente deliciosas Tenten –acabandola de comer

Enserio Neji

Si –tomando otra- muy ricas

Gracias Neji, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al sabe que te gusto lo que prepare –avergonzada

De nada Tenten…mas bien yo te deberia agradecer por esta deliciosa comida –tambien ruborizado

Esta lo miro a los ojos y le regalo una enorme sonrisa, provocando mas el sonrojo del joven hyuga, hasta que escucho algo, poniendose serio

¿Qué paso, escuchaste algo?

Si, vamos a ver

Si –afirmando con la cabeza

El ruido provenia de unos arbustos no muy lejos del ruido, se acercaron cuidadosamente para que no los encontaran los que provocaban el ruido y lo que vieron fue…

De veras, Hinata tu comida es la mejor –tomando un gran pedazo de comida

Gracias Naruto –mirando ruborizada a un lado

Pero recuerda que yo te invito el almuerzo, no es justo que tu traigas la comida y yo no te devuelva el favor

No te preocupes…Naruto…me hace feliz que a la gente le guste mi comida

No nada de eso, tu te molestas tanto en preparar esta maravilla de comida solo para que yo me la coma

No es una molestia

De veras Hinata

Si –asintiendo tímidamente

mmm…entonces ya se como te lo agradecere –parandose y acercandose a ella

esto al parecer no le gusto mucho a Neji que miraba muy celoso a su prima que estaba muy cerca del uzumaki cara de zorro (N/a: según el por que para mi tiene una cara…uyyy…ya saben jejeje XD)

Na…naru…ruto –tartamudeaba nerviosa Hinata por el acercamiento del chico

Este se acerco, se agacho y empezo a acercar sus labios a los de una Hyuga muy colorada, que automáticamente empezo a cerrar sus ojos para recibir el beso mas esperado y soñado hasta que…

ALEJATE DE ELLA MALDITO ZORRO –estallo en celos su primo

Neji –lo trato Tenten –controlate

¿¡NEJI!? –dijeron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo

Hinata, que estabas haciendo

Neji…yo solo…-empezando a jugar con sus dedos

Comiendo conmigo antes de entrenar –respondio por ella Naruto

No te pregunte a vos, sino a ella

Es verdad…yo…le…estuve…traje algo…de comer…a Naruto…antes de su entrenamientos

Y a lo que acabo de ver se llama comer eh??

Es que era el postre, no es asi Hinata

Ambos se miraron, Naruto solo sonrio avergonzado y Hinata miro a un lado avergonzada

Neji, no sera mejor que volvamos tambien nosotros a comer y dejarlos solos

Pero Tenten…y que tal si…

Neji vamos, ademas Hinata ya esta grande y Naruto es un buen chico, confia en ellos

Hmp…no lo se

Tranquilo, te doy mi palabra que no lo voy a hacer algo que no quiera a Hinata, y yo nunca retiro mi palabra

Bueno…esta bien

Neji –dijeron ambas kunoichis

Asi que los dejamos solos –tomandolo del brazo a Neji –adios chicos –saliendo de alli

Bueno ya que se fueron…que estabamos haciendo

Bueno tu… me ibas…a agradecer…por mi…comida…Naruto –jugando con sus dedos

Es verdad…pero dime algo Hinata, ¿tu quieres que te lo agradesca asi? –sonrojado

Este…-tragando saliva-…si –aun mas sonrojada

Ya que tu quieres…-tomandola de la cintura-…entonces puedo hacerlo sin romper mi palabra

Si –sonriendo dulcemente

Sabes algo –besandola- me encanta tu sonrisa- volviendola a besar

Ya en otro lado

Fue muy lindo de tu parte por hacer eso Neji…se nota que la quieres mucho a tu prima

Es mi deber…soy su protector

Jeje…lo que tu digas

Hmp…espero que no se propase

Descuida el te dio su palabra

Hablo por ella, no de Naruto

Oye…-golpeandolo

¿Qué?

Nada –sonriendo- jeje fue muy tierno de Naruto la paga que le iba a dar a Hinata

Hmp…no se confomo con solo traer el tambien comida para ella

Claro un ramen instantaneo es el mejor agradecimiento que le podia dar, ay Neji se nota que hasta el ingenuo de Naruto es mas…

Es mas que…-parandose

Es mas…-jugando con su mano para recordar la palabra- romantico…si eso…con una chica

¿Qué acaso me estas diciendo que no soy romantico?

Si no fuera por que Sasuke, serias el cubito de hielo de Konoha

Asi –arqueando su ceja ofendido

Si, hasta Shikamaru es mas expresivo con sus sentimientos con Temari, que tu

Con que eso piensas eh??

Asi es –poniendo sus manos en su cadera

Bueno te demostrare que estas muy equivocada –acercandose peligrosamente a ella

¿Que piensas hacer? –poniendose nerviosa

Voy a hacer –tomandola del menton y mirandola a los ojos- mas romantico –besandola

Tenten se quedo en un leve shock hasta que fue correspondiendo el torpe beso de Neji, este se fue relajando y tomando confianza, le puso una mano alrededor de su cintura y otra detrás de su nuca, asi estuvieron hasta que necesitaron tomar algo de aire

Y bien…aun sigo siendo un cubito de hielo sin sentimientos

Bueno puede ser pero –acercandose a su oido- eres mi cubito de hielo, y asi te quiero mucho

Y tu eres la mas terca chica que he podido conocer, pero asi me encantas y mas aun cuando me regalas una de tus sonrisas

Neji –mirandolo a los ojos y sonriendole

Tenten –tambien mirandola y acercando su rostro mas a ella para poder quitarle otro de sus besos

Y entre los arbustos

Creo que voy a dejar de prepararle mas seguido su comida a Neji

Jeje…si, solo para mi, para que sea el unico que tenga ese privilegio de probar eso manjares que preparas con tus pequeñas y lindas manos –abrazandola por detrás

Naruto –sonrojandose- _me alegra mucho que seas feliz Neji_ –mirando a su primo y sonriendo

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bien y que les parecio jejeje no esta mal para ser la primera vez jejeje bueno eso me salio de la nada y espero que les gustara nos vemos byebye


End file.
